Pegate
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Un song-fic rimahiko, pegate de Treo. Rima esta triste por su novio y Nagihiko le dira sus sentimientos. Mal summary R&R


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Aquí vengo con otro fanfic rimahiko, siempre tratando de llenar esta parte, ahora con un song-fic, aunque solo sea una parte de la canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pégate

Voy caminando por parque tranquilamente, ya han pasado algunos años desde que se fueron Temari y Rhythm, los extraño mucho, pero no por siempre iban a poder estar conmigo.

No soy el único que ya no tiene a los charas, todos los exguardianes ya no tiene sus charas, lógico, con veintiún años ya no tienes charas, es una lástima, a Rima le hace mucho falta Kusu Kusu, sobretodo ahora.

Frunzo el seño al recordar la situación de Rima, ella tiene un novio, que es todo un patán, la conquisto persiguiéndola con rosas y chocolates, hasta que ella finalmente acepto ser su novia, pero ya no le hace caso, yo como su mejor amigo (somos mejores amigos desde lo que paso con sus padres y yo estuve con ella) he escuchado su situación, cada vez que veo sus lagrimas por ese idiota me dan ganas de ir a buscarlo para darle una paliza, pero ella siempre me pide entre sollozos que no lo haga, que ya pasara.

Lo que no sospecha Rima, es que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, nunca se lo dije porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, y el que tenga novio me da más razones para eso.

Unos sollozos interrumpen mis pensamientos, al voltear la mirada me encuentro con una chica de cabellera rubia llorando en una banca.

Estoy seguro de saber quién es.

— ¡Rima!—le grito llamando su atención y sentándome a su lado.

— Nagihiko—susurra antes de derrumbarse en mis brazos llorando, yo la abrazo.

— ¿Qué te hizo ese patán ahora?—le digo tratando por todos los medios de no masticar las palabras.

_Siempre te inventa la misma razón_

_Que no tiene tiempo no te presta atención_

_Esta ocupado lo dice el_

_Y llega con perfume de otra en su piel_

_Y tú sigues con el sigues con él_

_Y tú no sabes qué hacer_

— ¿Recuerdas que sospechaba que estaba con otra chica?—me pregunta débilmente.

— Si, recuerdo que me has dicho que en estos últimos meses ha llegado tarde e incluso has olido perfume de mujer, ¿Cierto?—le pregunto para confirmar, ella solo asiente.

— Si, y hoy confirme mis dudas—me dice en un débil susurro y baja la mirada—hoy lo vi besándose con otra chica—confirma mis dudas soltando más lágrimas.

Ese estúpido tiene suerte, sino estuviera ocupado consolando a Rima ahora mismo iría a buscarlo para darle la paliza de su vida.

_(Coro)_

_Olvídalo aquí estoy yo_

_Para dar lo que él nunca te dio_

_Déjame entrar en tu corazón_

_pegate pegate pe pe pegate(bis)_

Yo solo la abrazo más fuerte, consolándola.

Quiero decirle lo que siento, pero sigo dudando ¿Y si esto solo la pone más triste? ¿Y si no me quiere volver a ver porque no me corresponde?

_(E esto es diferente)_

_Amor del bueno yo te quiero dar_

_Y que tus conflictos puedas olvidar_

_Si vienes conmigo te enloqueceré_

_Si a mi te pegas no querrás volver_

_Con él_

Ella merece que alguien la quiere como se merece, que le regalen chocolates y flores, que la atiendan, que la abrasen para no soltarla más, y que la besen con amor.

Lo he decidido, se lo diré, tal vez sea estúpido y arriesgado, pero si tengo la oportunidad de estar a su lado y hacerla sentir mejor, vale la pena el arriesgo.

— Rima—la llamo para que me mire, ella levanta la vista y me mira dubitativa—hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo—le digo al mismo tiempo que agarra sus manos con las mías—Rima, yo te amo—le confieso con todo mi corazón.

Rima me miraba sorprendida al principio, luego empieza a sollozar y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

— No Rima, si tú no me correspondes no importa, podemos seguir siendo amigos—le digo tratando de calmarla, demonios, soy un idiota.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza, y se acerca más a mi pecho, lo que hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte.

— Es un alivio, pensé que era la única—me dice en un susurro, yo solo me quedo más confundido—sabes—se aparta de mi pecho y me mira a la cara—la verdad es que yo nunca lo quise, solo estaba con él para olvidarte—me dijo seria, yo solo estaba anonadado, ¿Para olvidarme?—te amo desde el día en que yo estaba triste por el divorcio de mis padres y tu estuviste a mi lado. Pero como siempre temí que me rechazaras trate de olvidarte por todos los medios.

— Pero, pero, ¿entonces por qué llorabas por tu novio?—balbuceo un poco, sin superar la sorpresa, Rima frunce el entre cejo

— Eso es porque no soporto que la gente me tome por idiota, pero sino estaba con él jamás te olvidaría, y nuevamente caía en la tristeza de que no me amabas—dice con tristeza.

— Pues ya no te tienes llorar por eso—le dije con ternura, hasta que acercamos nuestros labios y nos damos un dulce beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, no sé porque hice esto (impulso creo)

Si soy sincera, me estoy debatiendo en botarlo a la basura o subirlo, pero ya que me tome la molestia de escribirlo (aunque sea una porquería) lo voy a subir y luego veré y lo borro y lo elimino.

Nos vemos.

Lira


End file.
